Warrior Cats: The Story Of LeafClan
by LilyBuscus
Summary: This novel tells the story of an ordinary leader she-cat who struggles to lead her Clan through difficult times, and an odd young she-kit that just might save them all.
1. Cats Of the Clans (Ch 1)

(Under construction; my first story, bear with me.)

Here's the Clan!

Leader: Leafstar

(30 moons) Brown dappled she-cat with bright mint green eyes

Deputy: Fallingrain

(27 moons) Blue-ish gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Tinypaw

MEDICINE CAT:

Echocall

(18 moons) Black she-cat with white markings and green eyes.

Apprentice, Dovepaw

WARRIORS:

Summeressence

(14 moons) Reddish orange she-cat with white blotches. Dark green eyes

Dancingleaves

(25 moons) Dark brown she-cat with dazzling amber eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Crispbreeze (MATE: Mossfeather)

(29 moons) Dark gray and black tortishell tom with gray blue eyes.

Apprentice, Morningpaw

Sunsetswhisper(MATE: Bramblesnag)

(26 moons)Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Seapaw

Frozenhope

(17 moons) Pure white she-cat with gray flecks and icy blue eyes

Daisypetal (MATE: Blazingsun)

(15 moons)Cream colored she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Springleap

(20 moons)Black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Quickpaw

Bramblesnag(MATE: Sunsetwhisper)

(22 moons)Brown and black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Driftpaw

Thornclaw

(43 moons)Gray black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Quailpaw

Blazingsun(MATE: Daisypetal)

(16 moons)Fire-colored tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

Senior warriors:

Thornclaw

APPRENTICES:

Tinypaw (Mentor, Fallingrain)

Small, frail completely black she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

Driftpaw (Mentor, Bramblesnag)

Dusty-colored tom with amber eyes

Quailpaw (Mentor, Thornclaw)

Gray she-cat with white blotches and blue eyes

Quickpaw (Mentor, Springleaf)

Small, agile cream she-cat with dark green eyes

Dovepaw (Mentor, Echocall)

Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Seapaw (Mentor, Sunsetwhisper)

Sleek blue she-cat with light blue eyes

Morningpaw (Mentor, Crispbreeze)

Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Pebblepaw (Mentor, Dancingleaves)

Black she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Mossfeather (MATE:

Brown dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Lightdapple

Light orange she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

Robinkit (Lightdapple) (5 moons)

Reddish-brown she-kit with brown eyes

Acornkit (Lightdapple)(5 1/2 moons)

Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Lilykit (Lightdapple)(4 moons)

Light brown she-kit with three white paws, chest, muzzle, tail tip and mint green eyes

Squirrelkit (Mossfeather)(3 moons)

Reddish she-kit with dark green eyes

Violetkit (Mother- Unknown) (1/2 moon)

Black she-kit that when in the sun, her pelt looks violet. One green eye and one blue eye.

Shadowkit (Mossfeather) (3 moons)

Light gray tom with blue eyes

Shadekit (Mossfeather)(5 moons)

Dark gray she-kit with amber eyes

Blizzardkit (Mossfeather) (2 moons)

White she-kit with gray flecks and blue eyes

Elders

Fogeyes (63 moons)

Black tom with gray blue eyes that always seemed to be clouded, as he did think a lot.

Blueshimmer(72 moons)

Once beautiful blue she-cat with blue eyes.

(( IF I HAVE ANY MISTAKES, FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME. THANK YOU. ))


	2. Intro (Ch 2)

_1st chapter summary: This chapter summarizes the connection between a leader and a kit, who perhaps could have something in common._

It was a cool, crisp autumn morning.

Leafstar arose from her nest and stretched. It had only been two moons since she had been appointed leader due to the previous leader, Wavestar, dying from a flood due to high river tides that flooded the camp, and it all came from unusually plentiful rain. Leafstar always wondered about this, as rain was scarce in the fall.

The leader padded outside to get some fresh air. Her den, a cave in the rocks, was on top of a humongous boulder, called the Piedra, or large stone, which she stood on to call meetings. Below was the camp; dens made out of twigs, leaves, and moss for the apprentices, warriors, nursery (for nursing mothers and their offspring) and elder's den. The entrance to the camp, a hollow 'hallway' made out of brambles and leaves, and nearby was a food pile, aka fresh kill pile. There was also an escape route, hidden inconspicuously by ferns, brambles, and twigs. That was in case badgers or foxes attacked the camp, or a fire or flood broke out. The entire camp was hidden by trees-both coniferous and deciduous-that protected the cats from enemies.

"Leafstar?"

The leader turned around to find her deputy, Fallingrain, a blue tom with blue eyes, standing there waiting for her. Beside him was his apprentice, Tinypaw, a puny black she-cat with an odd white paw and green eyes.

"Shall I appoint hunting patrols?"

Leafstar forgot for a moment that now she was in complete power, she was the one who gave permission to her own deputy. "Er, yes of course."

Fallingrain nodded and left, Tinypaw at his heels. He was never a kind cat, always serious, brief, and not to mention formidable. Leafstar was lucky to have such a worthy deputy.

As she bounded down the Piedra, Leafstar took the time to take a look around her surroundings. Crispbreeze and Mossfeather, mates, were sitting under a willow tree and sharing a squirrel. Four energetic little kits ran around and climbed on top of them. Fallingrain, Tinypaw, Dancingleaves, Pebblepaw, and Summeressence were all leaving on a hunting patrol. Seapaw, an apprentice, fetched a vole and disappeared into the elder's den, and the medicine cat, Echocall, a black she-cat with white markings and green eyes, was training her snow white apprentice Dovepaw, some basic herbs. Everything was running well in LeafClan.

* * *

(Evening, 8:00 PM human time.)

As the sky began to darken and the first few stars began to climb their way into the atmosphere, a little black she-kit sat outside the nursery and sighed. Most of the other kits were playing in the nursery, but she preferred not to. She viewed it as a waste of time, what good would rough housing be anyways?

"Hey Violetkit!" Violetkit looked up as she heard her name. A little brown she-kit with white paws, muzzle, tail, and chest ran up to her. "We're going to play moss-ball, do you want to join?"

"No thanks, Lilykit," Violetkit replied. She only viewed Lilykit as a friend, the rest mocked her. It was probably because of the fact that in the sun, her sleek pelt literally looked violet. Or maybe because she had one green eye and one blue eye. Violetkit was the first to admit she was very, very different. She never knew her mom, or dad. Leafstar found her one day, abandoned in the woods, and the leader took her in, where she was cared for by Mossfeather and Lightdapple. The two queens treated her as one of their own.

"Yeah, c'mon _Violetkit," _Robinkit, a reddish brown she-kit with brown eyes sneered.

"We'd _love _for YOU to join." added Shadowkit.

The two were the older kits in the group, older than Violetkit. They were 3 and 4 moons, while Violetkit, the youngest, was 2. Lilykit was two moons old too.

"Stop!" Lilykit defended.

"What're YOU going to do about it, kittypet?" Shadowkit hissed, a smile on his face. He called Lilykit a 'kittypet', a cat who was cared after by the Twolegs, because of her sensitivity and kindness.

"Guys, cut it out." Acornkit hissed. He was the eldest of the group, almost 6 moons. He never tolerated when Robinkit and Shadowkit bullied the younger ones.

The two kits glared at Violetkit before disappearing.

"Hey, sorry about those two furballs." muttered Acornkit, "They don't know what they're thinking. They think they can bully you because they share a mother with you, well I think that's mouse brained."

"I-It's alright." Violetkit stammered nervously; she had had a crush on the dark brown tom since she arrived.

Acornkit's amber eyes scanned the camp. "Well, we could go exploring, how 'bout it?"

Violetkit looked around too. Mossfeather was asleep, Lightdapple was watching the other kits, and the only ones in the camp that could see them were the two Clan elders, Fogeyes and Blueshimmer, but they were asleep. "Sure."

"Okay!" squeaked Lilykit excitedly.

Acornkit nodded and led the way, Lilykit and Violetkit at his heels. They weren't supposed to leave the nursery unless a gaurdian (normally a queen) was with them. This made them extra quiet and they snuck towards the entrance.

"Uh oh..." Acornkit whispered, "Patrol!"

The three frantically scrambled to safety; a bush, as Leafstar, Crispbreeze, Morningpaw, and Sunsetwhisper entered camp from a dusk patrol.

"All right, you've all earned a break." Leafstar announced, "Get some fresh kill and get some rest; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes, Leafstar." the rest of the patrol replied in unison before breaking apart and heading to their dens.

Acornpaw motioned for them to quickly exit camp. They started to run but heard a voice behind them, "And just where do you three think you're going?"

"Mouse dung!" whispered Acornkit. Violetkit and Lilykit froze and turned around. Leafstar stood behind them, her expression amused but disappointed.

"Acornkit, I am disappointed in you. As being the oldest kit in the nursery, you're supposed to leave a good example towards the younger ones. You should be ashamed."

"I'm so sorry Leafstar, I just figured that they'd be safe with me and we'd-"

"You're never safe in a forest, especially as a kit." Leafstar replied calmly, "You've no idea of the many dangers that lurk in the shadows."

The three hung their heads, and Violetkit wondered what sort of punishment they'd receive. Maybe cleaning out the elder's den, or staying imprisoned in the nursery for a moon. _How come Robinkit and Shadowkit never get caught sneaking out, but WE do?_ she thought, upset.

"However, taking Violetkit and Lilykit out to see the wonders of the forest is also a good thing, and I'm almost glad you did it." Leafstar continued. Acornkit lifted his head. "For now you'll go unpunished."

Acornkit's amber eyes lit up. "Thank you, Leafstar!"

"There's one more thing I'd like to ask of you, Acornkit."

"Yes, Leafstar?"

"I'd like to come with you."

Lilykit looked at Violetkit, as shocked as Acornkit.

"But-"

"It'll be a great experience to show Violetkit and Lilykit the territory." the leader began padding ahead of them, and called behind her shoulder, "Well, don't just stand there, come!"

The three kits exchanged glances before following Leafstar eagerly.

* * *

(To be continued)


End file.
